Photo Appetizer
by Gibbs Vs Kaname
Summary: Yuuki finds a sexy photo of kaname, and being bold she takes advantage of kaname's sleeping form. But when kaname finds this photo, yuuki now has to endure all of kaname's pleasurable games that leave her weak. Lemon, pillow talk, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Photo Appetizer**

Fanfiction: Vampire Knight

Paring: Kaname x Yuki

General: Romance

Rated: M for lemons and sexual content

Kaname Kuran is a pureblood vampire, he's my idol, my king, my god. I've longed for this man for what seems like a lifetime. But never, not ever can I convince myself that I'm good enough for him. Why would I be good enough, the only thing I've managed to be to him is a pet and just that is the greatest comfort, to be important to Kaname-sama. I know that everything I go to kaname for will be given to me. I know he spoils me, and I do take advantage of that a lot, but would it be selfish of me to ask for more, to ask for him, to have him.

"Yuki?" snapped out of my daydream, I look to my right and both Yori and Zero are standing there waiting for me to come out of my daze.

"eh?" I shook my head and jumped out of my seat. It's so embarrassing when people catch me daydreaming

"How come everyone seems to notice when I zone out?" I asked displeased with their amused looks.

"Because when you zone out Yuki, you really zone out" Zero pointed to the clock, class had ended a half hour ago.

"Oh..." I started to blush. How could I have missed that, I looked around the classroom no one else was here. Meaning everyone saw that I wasn't paying attention oh god that's so embarrassing.

"Honestly Yuki that can't be healthy" Yori giggled and started towards the door, Zero followed her.

"Today we have to do dorm cleanups, meaning more night class pictures, so lets hurry it up and get it over with" Zero stuffed his hands in his pockets as he exited out of the classroom. I hated it when he gets rude and grumpy. It's no use working with him when he's like this.

"Yori-chan take my place for me!" I begged, fighting off night class fan's and Zero's bad mood would be to much for me to handle.

"Sorry Yuki, I can't help you, I have homework to do, and any bet your going to want a copy of it since you were in your own world today." She left right behind Zero. Oh how my own world could be so much fun, I only wish I had more time in it. Seeing as there was no way out of it I run to catch up with my friends.

"Give it back! I asked permission to take the photo, I swear I did!" A day class student chased after Zero, ranting and raving. He just turned around, glared at the poor girl and dropped the photo into the bin saying

"Confiscated" He moved onto the rest when the girl screamed

"Your just jealous" Zero didn't stop he continued walking but seemed even more pissed off then before, taking photo's from every girl and throwing them in the bin. Poor zero, I thought while I pulled the bin away from the mad day class students. As guardians, it's our job to protect the night class secret, so we have to search the day class dorm for any pictures, videos ect. It's not an easy job, but it has to be done, we also search the moon dorm for anything suspicious, but that's never a problem since I know Kaname-sempai would never allow it.

After all the hassle, I took care of disposing the pictures. So many photos of the night class, some in which the students from the night class posed for. Why do these girl's keep taking the photo's if they know there going to be thrown away. I looked at some of the photos and one sticking out of a binder caught my attention, I reached in to grab it, It was a photo of Kaname! He was standing near a window, taking off his cloths! His paints were unbuckled and his shirt was sliding off his shoulders. It must have been taken from a tree since kaname is on the second floor, and it didn't look like he noticed the picture being taken. A blush crept up my neck and face, even my ears were tinted red. I've never seen Kaname so nude I couldn't help my reaction, My palms got sweaty and I could feel my breathing becoming uneven, he was only shirtless for crying out loud, I mean zero takes off his shirt all the time and I've seen the headmaster shirtless when he's trying to get zero to drink his blood. But Kaname seemed to be making me vary hot, his soft sun kissed skin, those brown locks of silky hair, and the bulge in his paints that was slightly hinted at with tight black underwear that peeked out on the rim of his sassy hips. My pulse seemed to race as I noticed all the sexy details of this man. But a small angry voice kept running through my head saying _those stupid perverted girl, how dare they take a naked picture of my Kaname. _I was shocked that I got so upset,I looked around to see if anyone saw my reaction, no one in sight. Even though I know the rules, and that I should throw this erotic picture away, instead I shoved the picture in my pocket. No one will see right? And it's not like anyone will suspect me of taking it, In fact no one will know I did since all the photo's were being thrown out.

"Yuki!" I jumped when I heard Zero call. I replied too quickly.

"I'm almost done!" throwing the bags into the garbage bin and ran to the front, tying to compose myself.

"What took you so long, all you had to do was throw them out?" His attitude didn't surprise me, it was zero's nature to complain about everything. We crossed the bridge to the moon dorm, I could feel my heart pounding at the thought of seeing Kaname again. For some reason today I've been thinking about him a lot, or was it since that day I've been thinking of him, yes that day I was sick and he came into mine and Yori's room to check on me. I can't seem to get the sensation out of my head, those lips brushing soft kisses all over my face, I was pretending to be asleep so that he didn't stop. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to be the one to search Kaname's room. He's so kind to me sometimes that I can't help but think how lucky I am.

"Here we are" Zero mumbled. I kinda wish Zero would find a girl he's nuts about he sure could use one at times. The two large doors opened, except it was Ichijou, he came out with his index finger pressed to his lips.

"Yuki-chan, Zero-kun, you have to be vary quite, the night class is sleeping but kaname has allowed the search, you will have to search everywhere else while they sleep, but no worries they should be waking up soon." He smiled at us and opened the door.

"But please be quite and don't go into the room's until the vampire in that room wakes." I gave Ichijou an okay sign while Zero just walked in starting his search.

After searching rooms that were unoccupied I started to wonder if the moon dorm was better then the day dorm. I remember when I was talking to the headmaster I asked were he got the money to pay for the school. He told me that Kaname payed for the funds. My guess is that in order to fit the night classes aristocrat taste he made the moon dorm fancy and elegant. It made me wonder how rich Kaname-sempai really is. I stopped searching when I saw a the two large doors that led to Kaname-sempai's room. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking, but slowly I started to open the door. I know I'll get in trouble and I know it was just explained, that we could not disturb the night classes rest. But I wanted to see Kaname-sempai's sleeping face. Slipping into the room I noticed no one was here until I inched closer to the bed. He was spread out on the vary large bed like a scene from a movie, his arm over his face, one knee in the air. It looked vary dramatic. I sat on the edge of the bed moving closer to see how far I could go. That naughty picture flashed through my mind and my eyes started to slowly lower to his crotch, I lightly traced my hand over the bulge in his paints and gasped at the thickness.

"Oh my god what am I thinking" I whispered to myself. He moaned a little when I stroked it again, I decided that, it was one of my favorite sounds, I wanted to hear more. Slowly and gently I moved between his legs, unbuckling his pants and lowering his sexy black underwear to reveal the huge bulge, my mouth started to water and I felt a throbbing between my legs, aching for something. I gently licked his cock and felt it twitch. His breathing was uneven and I knew this felt good to him. Boldly I took him in my mouth and heard his voice rip through the room, he was siting up wide awake but I wouldn't stop not when I have him in such an intimate position.

"Yuki?!" He moaned seeming to struggle with his voice, I paid no attention and continued to suck on his manhood. He kept moaning and soon started to buck his hips, I felt his hand tangle in my hair, he brushed through it gently, it felt so good. I moaned a little, how an innocent touch from this man brings me to my knees. Kaname seemed to like my moaning because he gripped the sheets and gasped. Without warning he pulled me up setting me on his lap. I held my breath was I in trouble, would he hate me. Gently he nuzzled his head in the crock of my neck. His breath becoming even now, I waited in anguish for my punishment.

"I'm sor..." I couldn't finish, he interrupted with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Vary valorous of you yuki, but I don't intend to be the feeble victim to your talented mouth" He pushed me down onto the bed.

"In fact I would rather prefer to be the entertainer instead of the entertained" He chuckled and slid down to my waist his hands trailing down with him, over my erect breast, and to my bucking hips. If this man touches me in that way I will lose all control, if he does what I think he will I could die. Those hands will bring me to my knees. I felt him slid his hands up my skirt and brush against my soaked panties.

"Shame on you Yuki, were you entertained with my exhilaration? The proof is all here, I do hope you save some for me" Kaname licked his lips, and gave me a teasing smile.

"Any last words" the wicked amusement in his eyes turned me on even more, I was speechless.

"Will you be gentle" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Where's the fun in that" he grinned sending shivers of excitement down my spine.

"If you not gentle I won't give you the pleasure of hearing me moan" This time I grinned wickedly, something about this conversation was making me hot and existed.

"Want to bet on that little girl" his lifted his eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine if I win you have to go on a date with me" when did I get so bold.

"Hmm thats fine, but if I win, I get to draw you naked" his hand shifted into my pocket and I gasped

"It only seems fair that I have an erotic picture of you too" he smiled smugly this time, I could feel the heat creep up to my cheeks. Oh god he knew, how did he know I had that picture? When did he have a chance to see it?

"I'm sor..."

"Yuki you can say sorry all you want, but after I'm done with you I granite, I wont feel the slightest bit apologetic" He had a sharp tone and rolled his eyes. I was speechless again, how does he do that?!

"Do we have a deal?" he asked

"Yes" I braced myself, I can't moan, if I do I wont get that date and kaname will be staring at my naked body. I felt just the small flick of his tongue and already I flew my head back, how was I going to hold on. He seemed to notice my lack of control and lifted his head.

"That's not a good sign, I guess this wont take to long" He chuckled and before I could argue he was sliding his tongue through the folds of my womanhood. I buckled against his wicked mouth, his vary warmth scorching me. I throw my hands over my mouth to stop the sounds that were dieing to escape.

"ah thats cheating Yuki" he commented without even looking up. I didn't pay attention, and he continued to devour me to the core. His hands snaked up my arms pulling them down from my face, oh god I was going to lose. Right after my mouth was free he dipped that evil tongue into my entrance. I gasped and let out a screeching moan. I know I lost, but I was going to enjoy it at least. He continued sliding his tongue in me, I gasped when I felt him nibble gently on my clit, it was shockingly good. And then I broke out crying, in pure pleasure, my mind becoming hazy and lost in the blinding heat. I could hear his soft chuckles echo. I couldn't stop smiling, the pleasure still making me giddy. Kaname seemed to laugh even more.

Have you overdosed Yuki?" He smiled in amusement

"Yes" I stated happily.

"You do realize you lost" he still seemed amused and was struggling to hold back his chuckles.

"It sure doesn't feel like it, my head was still spinning I felt so limp and tired.

"You sleep I'll collect my winnings later" he kissed the top of my head and pulled a blanket over me. My breath became more even and I started to drift off, with a smile of pure satisfaction.

I should have known he would take pleasure in my embarrassment. Kaname had not only announced to everyone that I fiendishly tried to seduce him, he also made me make good on our bet. Here I am butt naked on his couch, posing for him. It felt like a scene from the titanic, accept kaname wasn't drawing he was staring, legs crossed, mouth resting on his hand hiding that smirk I knew was there.

"I thought you were going to draw" My blush must have covered my whole body.

"I'm visualizing" he smiled I noticed a glint of bright white teeth.

"Why can't you take a picture it would be faster, and you wont have to work so hard" anything to get me out of this embarrassing situation.

"That wouldn't nearly be as much fun though" he dropped his hand and straightened himself.

"Why are you feeling uncomfortable?" He looked so devilish sometimes.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"How about you give me that same expression you did last night and I'll go on that date with you" He tilted his head a little still smiling.

"Umm ok but I don't know how I can?" I tried to think about how I looked then.

"I could help jog your memory" His smile widened, and a strong shiver sent lightning to my core. Who knew his photo was a mere appetizer to what lies ahead of me.

**OH my god i've never had so many reviews before for any story! I started writting a bit ago so i will update soon I hope you don't mind a little wait ^^; **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Yume fans are nuts LOL I only put the story up for 5 hours and I already have a ton of reviews, so I started writing right away, something tells me I'll have 20 reviews before I'm done lol. **

**Fanfiction: Vampire knight**

**Paring: Kaname x Yuki**

**General: Romance**

**Rated: M/ Lemons, fluff**

I stood there frozen. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor, because I really couldn't move. Just an hour ago when Kaname-sempai asked to see me, he sent Ichijou to find tell me that kaname had something important to discuss, and for some reason I feel like I'm going to get dumped, I mean it's not like I was his girlfriend to begin with, we only had sex once right? But it still felt that way. Kaname Kuran a pureblood prince aristocrat irresistibly handsome vampire, is my world, ever since I was five years old I worshiped him like a god, the only problem is I could be no more then a pet to him, due to the fact that I'm only a human.

I put my shaky hand on the doorknob and froze again, this was stupid, the world is not going to come to an end and it was not like my god would send me to hell. I must have stood there for a good five minutes with my hand on the doorknob. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a soft chuckle and Kaname's silky voice.

"Won't you come in Yuki?" He must of known I had been standing there, I could already feel my cheeks turn red.

"Eh sorry Kaname-sempai!" I stumbled in like an idiot. He was leaning by the window, his dark brown hair blowing in the evening breeze.

"Have a seat" he looked amused, I sat down in front of his desk and watched him walking toward me, I was in a daze with his beauty and grace. He leaned in, both hands on the arms of the chair trapping me with his frame.

"Kaname-sempai?" I felt a shiver run up my spine when he whispered in my ear

"Close your eyes" His voice was soft and warm, I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and with a raggedy sigh I closed my eyes, maybe I will get lucky again, ever since that dorm clean up we have been closer. I could feel his hands brushing up my collarbone, a sweet sound of a bell ringing, his hands flipping my hair back, the warmth of those hands on the back of my neck and then a light weight around my throat. He moves away and my eye's flutter open. The awe on his face was breath taking, whatever he put on me he seemed to like it.

"Perfect" He's voice came out in a breath. I tried to see what it was but couldn't because it was around my throat. Kaname noticed and reached over his desk to get a mirror. He held it so I could see, and I nearly fell off my chair, out of all the things in the world I was wearing a collar, It looked like something for a cat with it's red silky ribbon, a cute little gold bell and a gold heart in the center. I felt the center piece, and the lines in it like something was written on it but I couldn't see. Kaname chuckled and leaned down on his knees.

"It says 'Yuki Cross, Kaname's dearest pet'" The wicked smirk in his voice was sexy and the look in his eyes told me that he could be real dangerous, and not as a bad guy, but being in his room alone and him so close.

"I have a favor to ask of you Yuki, and I'm sure you will agree to this, since you owe me so much." he smiled.

"But you already got your naked picture of me, you drew it yourself! I thought we were even." I pouted he was never going to let thins go.

"I won't you to be my pet, and as a reword you get to go on dates with me, go to parties and be my little sex toy during the long days" he smiled and I bit my lip, I get to be Kaname's sex partner, I get to go on dates with him, I get to be his!! This was a dream come true!

"You will be my pet, a bed warmer to a vampire. But people can't know how much I care for you Yuki so please make it as if your a slave to me" He looked concerned but all I could think about is the slave part, I'm already a slave to him, my god who wouldn't be.

"Yuki, pay attention" he looked amused and annoyed.

"Sorry" I shook my head. It wasn't so embarrassing to get caught daydreaming now, not when it turns him on when he knows what I'm daydreaming about.

"You have to ware an outfit too..." He seemed unsure as he walked to the closet. When he came out, in his hands was purple lacy silk material that looked like something for a porn star.

"I'm not to fond of people seeing you in this but if I want to keep our new relationship, and keep others out I have to make you ware it" He frowned at the erotic material.

"Okay" If he got to see me in it I didn't care. Kaname glared at me.

"I hope you do know that if anyone touches you, you must report it to me. You see if a vampire was to have another vampires pet they are executed." Kaname keeled down in front of me.

"That means no more giving Zero-kun your blood" he brushed his finger over the the red ribbon were two bite holes hid. I tried to think how will Zero get blood now...

"Headmaster!" Kaname looked shocked and confused with my outburst.

"What about him" He asked

"The headmaster can give Zero blood!" Yuki smiled from ear to ear, no it would be no problem. Kaname laughed.

"Poor Zero" He shook with laughter.

"What do you mean I'm sure the headmaster taste good" Yuki defended.

"Not that silly... never mind" He stood up and walked to the window.

"Just don't let anyone touch you and I think this will go smoothly" He looked back at Yuki, a grin spread across his face and he licked his lips.

"Maybe since your here we can enjoy some alone time" Heat shot through her like a bullet, My god this man was too desirable. Yuki stood up and walked over to were he stood and went down on her knees kissing his hand.

"What can I do to please you master?" She said in a vary innocent tone. Kaname scooped her in his arms and spread her on the desk.

"My pet, you will surely earn quite a reputation, in the subject of seducing a pureblood vampire."

**Short chapter Plz forgive me I've been vary busy, I promise I will continue this story PROMISE!**


End file.
